


第51.5章 当黎明将至(裏)

by steelgarden9999



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Karna - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 13:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelgarden9999/pseuds/steelgarden9999





	第51.5章 当黎明将至(裏)

漫长的夜晚，漾着柔和晕光的月轮，即将遁入海平面的另一端。

房间中的窗户紧闭着，深怕里头的一丝声响偷溜出去。

双人的大床震得嘎然作响，肌肤的拍击声混合着翻搅的激烈水声，以及粗重的喘息与低吟，在这房内交织成一片旖旎春色。

──这是第几次了呢？

躺在床上的黑发少女，纤白的裸足被架在白发青年的肩上，规律的摇动着。她涣散的水瞳之中，盈满高潮过后的恍惚，粉嫩的小嘴微开着，吐露着孱弱的艳音。

硕大的曼陀罗花之根从湿润的秘穴中拔出，那饱满的蜜壶承载不了过多的浓稠汁液，缓缓淌流出来。白发青年平息着稍嫌急促的呼吸，徐缓地开口：「澪，需要休息一下吗？」

努力拉回意识的雨音澪，眨了眨那纤长的睫毛。「不…万一来不及赶上清晨的话………」她的确疲惫的近乎意识不清，但是为了不让迦尔纳消失，以及考虑到随时都可能出现的追袭，魔力存量的安全值必须确保起来。所以少女魔术师几乎是用意志力在支撑这极限运动的体能。

「…这点不得不给予赞赏，澪。妳那坚韧的觉悟，的确完整的见识到了。」施予的英雄敛眸凝视着蜷缩在床上的人儿，伸出一手怜爱地触碰她的脸庞。「但是，太过勉强的话，只是在逞强罢了。对妳而言，并不是好事。」

「…那个，如果是迦尔纳累了的话……就先休息也没关系的……」以为是对方打算休息才这样说，黑发少女吃力的撑起上半身。对方则坐在另一侧，伸手将她拉起坐好。

「不，这点运动比起以前的修行，甚至还达不到十分之一。不用担心我的体能状态。」似乎认为被小瞧了，太阳的神子从容地辩解道。

「那…就继续？我还可以持续下去的…」澪挤出一抹勉强的微笑，希望让对方不要过于操心。

「…那么，接下来，就是今晚最后一次了。」

「嗯…？也就是说…已经快注满魔力了？」

一向单刀直入的迦尔纳，此刻又露出了难以启齿的古怪神色。「……实际上，已经充能完毕了。」

「咦？」前后的矛盾让少女魔术师瞬间脑袋打结，他这话是什么意思？

「这是──我身为『恋人』的请求。」那双银朱与天青的异色眸流转着与以往不同的颜色，名为『爱欲』与『恋心』。那温柔的声音并不大，但是却清晰的传入少女的耳中。

并非为了补充魔力的仪式，而是他身为男人、身为她的恋人的希冀。

「───────」快要失去意识的黑发少女，被这番话融化了心神，她的注意力完全丢失在他那双漂亮的莲目之中。澪缓缓靠近他裸露的胸膛前，以颤抖的双手抚上迦尔纳苍白削瘦的脸庞，主动地亲吻上他的薄唇。

而太阳的神子扬起一掌，抚上她的后脑勺，轻轻地压向自己的方向，让这个吻更为深入。舌尖交缠出无字的爱语，双唇啄吮出激烈的情话，不断地触动这片寂静的空气。

黑发少女一边与之拥吻，一边将一手垂下，以指尖勾勒似的抚摸起他胸前那块赤色的宝石，以及在那精实的胸膛前划着酥痒难耐的旋圈，彷佛在勾动对方刚沉寂下来的欲火。接着澪贴上他的身躯，跨坐于白发青年的两腿之间，轻扭起腰、大胆地磨蹭起先前让她频频失去意识的凶器。

面对突如其来的主动勾引，太阳的神子显得有些不知所措，但是却很老实的接受少女的挑逗。不，不如说，正因为对象是她的关系，就算平时已习惯处于清心寡欲的状态，但是在这种时候，倒是毫不顾忌地渲染那爱欲的焰色。

「那个──…丑话先说在前头，我…我不是很好的恋人类型……」黑发少女含糊地喃喃道，那双湛蓝的水瞳迷蒙的眨着。「我…应该很会吃醋…而且……心胸狭窄又小气………而且又不体贴……也不是什么身份高贵的人…所以……所以………」似乎发觉自己越说下去感到心情越糟，澪低首默默地开始反省起，自己真的适合当对方的恋人吗？

「这句话才是我要说的。纵使这个男人如此无趣、纵使此身性格这般阴沉…」太阳的神子将她再度压制在床上，那双漂亮的异色眸蕴含着炽热的颜色。「──谢谢妳，喜欢这样的我。」

生前的他，曾以天涯孤独之身询问弱者的生命与价值，得以见识这世间各式各样情感的色彩。

然而，从未得过『恋心』这项色彩的他，在此刻见证了。

──心仪的对象也喜欢自己，那是多么幸运的一件事啊。

现下的迦尔纳，不由得诚心地感激上苍。

「迦尔纳……我………」澪迷蒙的瞳眸闪烁着泪光，她瘦弱的两臂环上白发青年的脖颈，而他精实的身躯压向少女，将方才被她挑起的欲火，尽情贯穿在仍然湿漉的蜜穴之中，忽地引发少女的娇喘。

激情的推进、热烈的缠绵，太阳的神子向黑发少女索求更多的鱼水之欢。

「──妳的里面，很舒服……」

那低声喘息的耳语，毫不掩饰的直白狠狠地勾起她的羞耻，但是加速的冲刺又让澪近乎丧失理智，脑中只剩体验快感的快乐。

滚烫的异物在黑发少女粉红的暗道翻搅着，持续发出淫靡的汁水声，突起的前端搔刮着那紧致的肉壁，撞击着花阴的蕊心，她几乎快忍不住的娇吟，正是白发青年早已掌握她身上最为敏感之处的证明。

早在前几次的交合之中，迦尔纳就不断的探索出澪身上的敏感带──当然，这完全归功于达文西的指点。

『嘛嘛，没经验虽然是麻烦了点。不过呢～你们就当作互相寻找对方的弱点吧？这样很有趣的哦──咳咳，我的意思是说，这样比较容易让仪式成功啦！』

说白了，就是透过探索对方的身体，不断地测试反应，找到最佳的性刺激点来达到高潮的一种过程。虽然听起来像是科学的实证方法，但是却也相当富有情趣。

作为初次就上手的太阳神子来说，无疑是相当优良的学生。或许是那细心的观察之眼，无论是分析对方的本质，寻找敌手的弱点，这项技能都能够轻易的掌握住重点…虽然用在这种地方，似乎是有些欺负人了。

反观少女魔术师这边，就完全落居于劣势。这让她不禁感到有些懊恼又羞耻，像是把柄落在别人手中，而被为所欲为的耻辱。

「啊…啊、啊、别、等等、我、啊啊啊──」

就像现在，没多久就再次高潮的黑发少女无法控制的痉挛起来，彷佛灵魂有着难以宣泄的暴怒，无助的翻腾着。

白发青年将长指探进她紧抓住床单的指间，使其十指交握。下一刻便将温热的琼浆全数浇灌进饥渴的蜜壶之中，接着他垂首靠在少女的耳畔，粗喘混合着赞叹的叹息。

任何言语早已在此刻失去作用，在飞越高峰、到达极乐境界的两人，只能藉由彼此的体温，互诉无法组织成文字的爱意。

窗外的黑幕逐渐被掀开，涂上了鱼肚白。缓慢洒落进房的阳光，悄悄地爬上了床铺。

沐浴在黎明曙光之下的白发青年，并没有化为金色的流沙，而是对再度失去意识的黑发少女，展开了一抹怜惜的淡笑。

『你生前想要的、不是一样都没有得到吗？』

孑然一身的太阳神子──  
为了誓言，布施了自己的财产。  
为了忠义，奉献了自己的生命。

最后，在英灵座之中，孤独地俯视众生。  
为需要自己的人类降下凡间，挥洒太阳的光辉。

『活下去──好吗？澪，这是我唯一的愿望。』

虽然并非直接影响，但是圣杯的确给予了一项真正的奇迹。

『因为、因为──我认为…说出内心话，交出自己的一切…如果能够不让迦尔纳消失的话……我愿意做任何事情！』

那样的告白犹言在耳，他将之小心地珍藏在心底，当作永远的宝物。

他拂去少女脸颊上的杂乱发丝，轻啄粉唇一口，接着白发青年抽起身子，躺在她的身旁。将被子盖好后，迦尔纳拥着因过度疲累陷入沉睡的澪，满足似的闭目养神起来。

后记：  
两个童贞能玩的花样真的没办法很多wwwww  
考虑到角色个性跟初次play只好手下留情…  
不过既然是纯情（？）乙女向我也认了…谁叫主角是这一对……


End file.
